1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator structure of a reciprocating motor, and more particularly, to a stator structure of a reciprocating motor, which is capable of simplifying the processing and the assembling of parts.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a reciprocating motor is formed by making the flux of a common three-dimensional motor plane. A plane moving part linearly moves on a plane according to a change in the flux formed on a plane fixed part. The reciprocating motor according to the present invention can be in a linear reciprocating motion by attaching a plurality of plane magnets to the cylindrical circumference of a moving magnet by applying the above principle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively show an example of the reciprocating motor. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the reciprocating motor includes a stator S consisting of a cylindrical outer core 10 and a cylindrical inner core 20, which is inserted into the outer core 10, a winding coil 30 combined with the outer core 10 or the inner core 20 inside the outer core 10 or the inner core 20, and a moving magnet 40, which includes permanent magnets 41 and is inserted between the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 to be movable. In FIGS. 1 and 2, the winding coil is combined with the outer core.
In the above-mentioned reciprocating motor, when current flows through the winding coil 30, flux is formed around the winding coil 30 due to the current that flows through the winding coil 30. The flux forms a closed loop along the outer core 10 and the inner core 20.
Because the permanent magnets 41 receive force in an axial direction due to the mutual action between the flux formed in the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 and the flux formed by the permanent magnets 41, the moving magnet 40 is in a linear motion in the axial direction between the outer core 10 and the inner core 20. When the direction of the current applied to the winding coil 30 is alternately changed, the moving magnet 40 is in a linear reciprocating motion.
The outer core 10 is a cylindrical stacked core formed by radially stacking lamination sheets 11, which are predetermined shaped thin plates.
When the winding coil 30 is combined with the outer core 10, a bobbin 50 is used for forming the winding coil 30 in order to secure electrical insulation and the convenience of fabrication. The winding coil 30 is formed by winding coil around the ring-shaped groove of the bobbin 50 in multiple layers. Wound coil is connected to a terminal 51.
A plurality of lamination sheets 11 formed of thin plates are radially stacked on the bobbin 50 to be cylindrical, to thus form the outer core 10.
The inner core 20 is a stacked core formed by radially stacking a plurality of lamination sheets 21 formed of predetermined shaped thin plates to be cylindrical. The inner core 20 is inserted into the outer core 10 to be separated from the outer core 10 by a predetermined distance.
The moving magnet 40 is formed by combining the plurality of permanent magnets 41 with a cylindrical permanent magnet holder 42 such that the permanent magnets 41 are separated from each other by the same distance. The moving magnet 40 is inserted between the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 to be in a linear motion.
When the reciprocating motor is loaded in another system, the stator, that is, the outer core 10 and the inner core 20 are fixed to and combined with the system.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a conventional structure, in which the inner core 20 is combined with a frame that forms the system, between the stacked cores that form the stator, that is, the outer core 10 and the inner core 20.
As shown in FIG. 3, ring-shaped inserting grooves a of a predetermined width and a predetermined depth are respectively formed in both sides of a cylindrical stacked core E formed by stacking the plurality of lamination sheets 21. Ring-shaped fixing rings 22 are press fitted in the inserting grooves a.
The frame 60 includes a base 61 formed to have a predetermined shaped area and a cylindrical loading portion 62 extendedly formed in the middle of the base 61 to have a predetermined length. The cylindrical stacked core E is press fitted in and combined with the outer circumference of the loading portion 62 of the frame 60.
The inserting grooves a formed in the cylindrical stacked core E are formed by forming grooves in both sides of the lamination sheets 21 that form the cylindrical stacked core E and stacking the lamination sheets 21, in which the grooves are formed, to be cylindrical.
The fixing rings 22 are formed to have the section corresponding to the section of the inserting grooves a and the diameter equal to the diameter of the inserting grooves a.
The fastening strength of the cylindrical stacked core E formed by stacking the plurality of lamination sheets 21 and the press fit strength between the cylindrical stacked core E and the frame 60 is determined by the processing precision of the fixing rings 22.
That is, when the degree of precision between the fixing rings 22 and the inserting grooves a is low, the fastening strength of the cylindrical stacked core E is low and the combination strength between the cylindrical stacked core E and the frame 60 is low. Therefore, the cylindrical stacked core E easily drifts away from the frame 60.
When the degree of precision between the fixing rings 22 and the inserting grooves a is high, the fastening strength of the cylindrical stacked core E is high and the cylindrical stacked core E is press fitted in the frame 60. In this case, when the cylindrical stacked core E is combined with the frame 60, parts are transformed or scratched.
As mentioned above, in the conventional combination structure of the stacked core that is the cylindrical stacked core E, the processing of the fixing rings 22 and the processing of the loading portion 62 of the frame 60 must be precise in order to maintain the fastening strength of the cylindrical stacked core E and the combination strength between the cylindrical stacked core E and the frame 60 to be appropriate. Accordingly, the processing expenses are high and the assembly productivity is deteriorated.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a stator structure of a reciprocating motor, which is capable of simplifying the processing and the assembling of parts.
One or more of these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a stator structure for a reciprocating motor, said stator structure comprising a cylindrical, stacked core having a plurality of lamination sheets, wherein each of said lamination sheets extends radially and axially with respect to a longitudinal centerline of said cylindrical, stacked core: a plurality of hanging grooves, wherein each of said hanging grooves includes a receiving groove and a settling groove being recessed and formed within said receiving groove, and at least one of said hanging grooves is respectively provided for each of said lamination sheets; and an elastic ring being elastically inserted into and secured within said hanging grooves for securing said lamination sheets to said cylindrical, stacked core.
One or more of these and other objects of the present invention are also accomplished by a reciprocating motor having a stator structure, a winding coil combined with said stator structure, and a moving magnet between an inner core and an outer core of said stator structure, said stator structure comprising a cylindrical, stacked core having a plurality of lamination sheets, wherein each of said lamination sheets extends radially and axially with respect to a longitudinal centerline of said cylindrical, stacked core; a plurality of hanging grooves, wherein each of said hanging grooves includes a receiving groove and a settling groove being recessed and formed within said receiving groove, and at least one of said hanging grooves is respectively provided for each of said lamination sheets; and at least one elastic ring being elastically inserted into and secured within said hanging grooves for securing said lamination sheets to said cylindrical stacked core.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.